<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Come Back To Me by thegayjay</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28704381">Come Back To Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegayjay/pseuds/thegayjay'>thegayjay</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Criminal Minds (US TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>But they come back, Character Death, Emily has a family, F/F, F/M, JJ and Emily are together, M/M, her ex husband isn’t in the picture anymore, internalized homophobia was a thing for her</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:14:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>589</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28704381</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegayjay/pseuds/thegayjay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A year before joining the BAU, Emily Prentiss was in a car crash with her three children. Emily survived the crash, but the car went up in flames before the children could survive. She was broken up about the death of her children, but continued to work in the BAU, catching the bad guys and making her children proud. Now, a year and a half later, what happens when the latest case brings a shocking revelation.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jennifer "JJ" Jareau/Emily Prentiss, Penelope Garcia/Derek Morgan, Spencer Reid/Original Male Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Come Back To Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I hope you enjoy this story. I’ve been thinking about it a lot. Please ignore how awful my photoshop skills are.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The room was silent, and dark. None of the children dared to speak, not after what had just happened. She never killed, never. But now she had.</p><p>Vincent James sat up in bed, his head spinning. The blue walls of the bedroom began to slowly darken. She was dead. Brianna was dead and it wouldn't be long until he and his sisters were dead too. The walls got darker, black spots clouded his vision. He fell.</p><p>"Vincent!"</p><p>"Shut up!"</p><p>There goes Danny.</p><p>------</p><p>
  <em>They had gone to the theater to see the newest movie that Vincent James was obsessed with. The girls, like normal, tagged along because they could never say no to movie popcorn.</em>
</p><p><em>The movie was a hit, of course it was. It didn't take much to keep two 6 year olds and a 4 year old entertained. Caroline and Vincent James would not stop talking about ideas for a sequel. Maybe if she hadn't have been entertaining those ideas. Maybe if she </em> <em>hadn't been thinking about how the twins would be amazing writers. Maybe if she wasn't trying to find Alice's dropped stuffed bear. Maybe, just maybe, she would've seen the truck.</em></p><p>
  <em>Maybe Emily's babies would still be with her.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>------</em>
</p><p>She woke up in a cold sweat, clutching the locket that held her babies against her heart. Emily Prentiss wasn't easily woken, as her now girlfriend knew. So the sudden jerk, startled JJ awake as well.</p><p>"Baby? What happened?" The younger women was immediately filled with concern for her lover.</p><p>"I, I don't know. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you Jayje." She attempted to make the situation less concerning. They had enough stress with their Jon, JJ didn't need this stressing them out too.</p><p>JJ wasn't buying it. "Em, it's 5 in the morning. You never wake up this early unless you have too. Was it the dream again?" </p><p>Emily broke down. She couldn't shake this dream. It was as if her mind couldn't let her forget the worst day of her entire life. Only Hotch and JJ knew about what had happened, it was just too traumatizing to tell the team.</p><p>Yes Emily reached to her nightstand and grabbed the picture on it. She looked down and sobbed harder at the sight of the last picture she ever took with her beloved children:</p><p><br/>
<br/>
JJ wrapped Emily in her arms. “Em, baby, I’m so sorry.”</p><p>Emily could only sob harder into her girlfriend’s comforting embrace.</p><p>JJ went to say something else, anything really, that could comfort her distraught lover, but her phone cut her off.</p><p>She grabbed the ringing phone off of her nightstand and pressed it to her ear. “Agent Jareau.”</p><p>“Yes, Agent Jareau, I hate to call this early but we have found something quite disturbing in Alexandria. We found the bodies of two young children buried about 60 feet from each other. We are requesting your team to come in and take the case.” The voice on the other end spoke.</p><p>JJ groaned internally. She couldn’t not take the case, especially since it involved helpless children.</p><p>“Yes sir, just send over the files. My team should be ready to be briefed in half an hour.” JJ responded. Emily looked up and wiped her tears putting on a brave face.</p><p>The phone call ended shortly after that and JJ sighed as she threw her phone to the side. “I’m so sorry babes, we have a case.”</p><p>Emily composed herself, easily repressing her emotions like she always does. “Then what are we waiting for.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>